Pay With a Kiss
by DracoPendragon
Summary: Cas leaves his wallet at home, and can't pay for his coffee. His cute barista comes up with a compromise. *Destiel One-shot coffeeshop AU* Rated T for language


**A/N: A Destiel coffeeshop AU based on an article I saw on Russell Howard's Good News.**

**Enjoy :P**

* * *

'Shit,' sighed Castiel as he palmed his pockets, desperately feeling for his wallet. He looked up at the barista opposite him, an apologetic look on his face. 'I'm terribly sorry, it's just that I woke up late and had to go to work, and-'

He was cut off by the sly smirk that manifested itself onto Dean's (the name on the guy's name tag) face. 'What?'

'Well it is your lucky day, my man,' began Dean in that smooth, rich voice that made Cas' heart beat erratically. 'Because, if you check out this nifty sign right here,' he pointed at the handmade sign, 'here at the aptly named 'Kisses and Coffee', you can pay for your drink with a nice big smooch.' He grinned.

Castiel looked around, cheeks going slightly pink. 'Can I not just run home real quick? I only live a couple minutes away,' he asked.

A playful look toyed over Dean's features. 'Aw, what, am I too ugly to kiss? Or is it because I'm a dude? Because you know, I wouldn't mind locking lips with a handsome guy like yourself.' He winked.

It wasn't because Dean was male, because Castiel was 100% sure he was gay. Not that it mattered. And it was in no way because Dean was unattractive, because he really wasn't, with his brown-bond hair and impossibly bright green eyes that made Cas' breath hitch in his throat. Not that that mattered either

''No, it's just that... we barely know each other.'

'Well,' Dean smiled.

'I know you live a couple of minutes away. I know your name is Castiel and I'm the only person you let call you Cas. I know you like your coffee black, with two sugars, and I also know that you really do want to pay me with a kiss. And if you want to get to know me... then you'll just have to ask me out to dinner, won't you?'

Cas stood there for a while, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Then, with a glance back at the queue forming steadily behind him, he gave a sigh of resignation. He grabbed the front of Dean's shirt with both hands, pulled the barista right into his personal space (not that he had any concept of that anyway) and placed their lips together.

Everyone turned to stare as Dean ran a hand over Castiel's cheek whilst teasing the smaller man's mouth open with his tongue. It was only after a round of wolf whistles and catcalls from some of the café staff and a quiet cough from the woman behind Castiel in the queue that they broke off, both panting slightly from breathlessness. They looked at each other for a minute, before Cas flicked his eyes away to stare at the display behind the counter. 'Can I get my damn coffee now?'

'Sure thing,' smiled Dean wildly, lips bright red and slightly swollen. 'Grab a table and I'll bring it over, 'kay?' he said over his shoulder as he began preparing Castiel's drink.

Cas nodded and, aware that everyone's eyes were fully concentrated on him, went to sit at an empty table for two in the corner by the window.

* * *

Dean dropped the coffee off a few minutes later. 'Here you go,' he beamed. Cas took a sip, his eyes never leaving Dean's. _Wow, that is good coffee_, he thought.

'Sit down?' Castiel offered, motioning to the chair opposite him.

'I'd love to, but I have work to do. I finish in a couple hours though. If you don't mind hanging round for a bit.'

'Well, I'm sure I could wait around for a bit,' Cas flirted. 'But you do realise you're going to have to make up for it, don't you?'

'Oh, I fully intend to,' winked Dean before returning to man the cash register. Cas stared at his ass as he went.

* * *

Cas sat there contentedly, watching Dean as he worked and smiled and flirted with everyone within breathing distance. He wasn't jealous. Why should he be? They'd only kissed because Castiel had woken up late and and forgotten to grab his wallet in the rush of leaving the house.

His thoughts were interrupted by a young, pretty, blonde waitress who plonked herself down on the spare chair opposite him, a huge grin on her face.

'So Dean's getting laid tonight,' she smirked.

'And why is that any of my business?' Castiel asked her, tilting his head and squinting slightly as he always found himself doing when he was confused.

She rolled her eyes. 'Because you're going to be the one laying him. I see the way you oggle blatantly at his ass when you think no one's looking: you want him.'

Castiel's cheeks darkened. 'I do not _want him_, I'm just... just...'

'Just what?' she asked, eyes sparkling with amusement.

'Just... Nothing,' he sighed. 'What is it to you, anyway?'

'B S. It is so not nothing, you want him against a wall. Or anywhere,' she smirked. Cas didn't justify the statement with an answer. 'I can't believe it actually worked though.'

'What worked?'

'That sign. You know the offer on it isn't real, right? He made it in two minutes, right after you walked in. Said if you did kiss him, he'd gladly pay for all the coffees you ordered for the rest of your life.'

Cas looked at her name tag. 'Well, Meg, thank you for telling me that, but-'

She laughed, a bright cheerful noise. 'My name's not Meg. I'm Jo. Meg's my girlfriend. She works here, and I just borrowed her uniform because it's her day off and mine needs washing. I must have forgotten to swap the name tags.'

'Oh,' said Castiel. 'Right. Well, thank you, _Jo_, for telling me about the sign, but-'

And again he was interrupted, this time by Dean walking over to the table. 'Jo, not chatting up the customers are we? Because we know how Meg would react if she found out. Plus, I think this one's taken.'

'I wasn't flirting. And besides, you're the one who went and snogged him like there's no tomorrow,' she retorted.

He smiled at her lovingly, the way a big brother looks at his baby sister. 'Come on, I saw him first, and you're taken anyway. Get to work.'

'Bye, loverboy,' she said to Cas before heading behind the counter. 'And don't worry about the flirting: he doesn't know how to turn it off. He could easily charm the pants off of anyone aged eight to eighty.' She winked at him before taking a customer's order.

Dean ran a hand through his hair and sat down in the seat Jo had just vacated. 'Ignore her, she loves making my life trouble. Besides, I totally know when to stop flirting.'

He paused.

'So how's the coffee?' he asked, looking slightly nervous.

Cas took another sip of liquid warmth (his fourth cup in the last hour and a half) and swallowed it down before replying. 'It is heavenly, Dean.'

Dean's face visibly relaxed as he smiled. 'Does that mean I get a tip?' he grinned.

Cas pulled a face of mock pondering and made a humming noise, which Dean matched with a puppy dog pout whilst pointing out that he had paid for all of Castiel's cups of coffee. 'Come on, not even a quick one on the cheek?'

'Fine,' Cas sighed fakely, and Dean smiled whist turning his face to the side so Castiel could easier reach his cheek.

Cas leant in to kiss the visibly stubbly skin, but just before his lips reached it, the barista turned his face back, intercepting the others' lips and capturing them in his own. Then his hand moved through thick, dark hair, styling it so it looked more like a poorly constructed birds' nest. Cas moaned quietly before pulling back.

'Come on, shift's over,' he ordered, grabbing Dean's wrists and pulling him towards the exit.

'But-wait-Cas!' Dean cried, tumbling forwards.

Holding the door open for another customer, Castiel looked back at Dean, capturing those forest green eyes in his own electric blue ones. 'Dean, you only have ten minutes left. I'll make sure you compensate.'

Dean grinned and looked over his shoulder. 'Jo, cover for me!'

She looked over and gave him a wink, and with that, Dean let himself be pulled into the street and Cas' warm arms.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so let me know what you think? Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
